The present disclosure generally relates virtual reality headsets, and specifically relates to extendible eyecup assemblies in a virtual reality headset.
Virtual reality (VR) headsets include eyecup assemblies, which pass light from an electronic display to the eyes of a user. The distance from a portion of an eyecup assembly to a user's eye generally affects the comfort of the user when wearing the VR headset and may also affect the user's field of view of content displayed by the VR headset. Conventional VR headsets include multiple rigid eyecup assemblies having different sizes to accommodate multiple users.
When installed in a VR headset, a size of rigid eyecup assembly, when installed in the VR headset, results in a different fixed distance from a user's eye to a portion of the installed rigid eyecup (e.g., a rear portion of the rigid eyecup assembly), which affects comfort or field of view of the user. To use a VR headset, the user chooses a size of rigid eyecup assembly resulting in comfortable wear of the VR headset and a desired field of view. For example, a user wearing eyeglasses would likely select an eyecup assembly with a greater distance between a portion of the eyecup assembly and the user's eye than a different user who does not wear eyeglasses to comfortably accommodate the user's eyeglasses when using the VR headset. However, producing various sets of rigid eyecup assemblies for use in a VR headset increases production costs of a VR headset.